The Blind Beauty and the Beast
by emosniperwolf
Summary: Bella lost her eyesight at the age of three. she's now 17 living with her uncle and aunt in forks. she meets some interesting people on the first day of her junior year. AH/AU pairings C/ES, EM/A, ED/R, J/B this was adopted by Edward and Bella rule x
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER ON PROFILE**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I live with my Uncle Chris and my Aunt Jayleen.(For my Beta.) I've lived with them since I was three. I go to Forks High School; even though I'm blind I'm able to see vibrations.

I'm a junior. I dyed my hair black with red highlights at the end of last school year. I have brown eyes. My best friends name is Haley. We've been friends since she moved here in fourth grade. When she found out I was blind she treated me like a porcelain doll, fragile and delicate. Well, I'm not I'm blind, not blind and deaf.

My mom and dad died when I was three that's why I moved in with my uncle and aunt. My room has black walls and green carpets. My bed is a four poster. It's black and green.

Yes, I know I have a problem with black and green. Anyway, today is the first day of school. I had to rush to get ready for school because I woke up late. When I did make it out the door, Haley was waiting in her car. I jumped in the car and she gunned it all the way to school.

When we go to school Haley said something that I couldn't quite catch.

"What'd you say Haley?" I asked.

"Oh just that it looks like we got new students." She said.

Cliffy I know I'm not very nice oh well.

You'll just have to wait and see who the new students are

But if anyone can guess who the new students are you'll get an e-brownie

Good luck-

~Aceter or J.C.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 2**

I just looked at her. What did she just say?

"What'd you say?" I ask.

"That it looks like we have new students. I'm going to go find out who they are." She started walking away. I grabbed her arm and said-

"Haley, you can't just leave me here."

"Fine, come on Bella. I really want to find out who the needs kids are." She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the new kids.

When we stopped I saw at least four new students maybe five moving around. They turned and looked at us.

"Hi, I'm Haley and this is my best friend Bella. She's also blind." Haley commented. When she said, she's also blind, I felt this heat go through me its like I'm deaf to like I don't exist sometimes. I should be used to it but I'm not because when she says that, it sounds like she only hangs out with me because she feels sorry for me. I yank my hand out of her grip and walk up to the new kids.

"Hi, I'm Blind Bella. And that's my supposedly best friend Haley who acts like I'm Helen Keller, which I'm not. So why don't you tell me who you are so I can get to class."

"Okay, well I'm Alice,( she gestures to each of them in turn) my boyfriend Emmett, his brother Edward, his girlfriend, who is my sister Rosalie. And this is our, Rose and my, brother Jasper. He's also single." Alice said.

I smiled, 'hmm I could have some fun with this well here goes.' I thought to myself.

"Okay well good to meet you. So what grades are you in?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett, Rose, and Edward are seniors. Jasper and I are juniors." Alice said.

"So you and Jasper are twins, and I'm guessing you're fraternal?" I asked.

"Umm…yes we are fraternal twins how'd you know?!?" Jasper, I think, asked.

"Because, I can see vibrations and Alice is a lot shorter then you she looks like a pixie, and if you two are in the same grade then you'd have to be twins and obviously fraternal." I explained.

"Oh." They all let out.

"Oh well I better get to class." I started to walk away, when I heard them say something.

"Wait, what class do you have next?" I couldn't tell who said it.

"I have History. Why?" I asked.

"I have History to." Jasper said.

"Okay. Come on let's go." I said and we went to class.

The people who get e-brownies are… drum roll please…

Werelover1, abbymickey24, Eyes of a Black Dragon


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE SO READ IT

OK

I know that you guys hate author notes but this is really important.. So please just read it and don't just skip it.

OK I'm not sure if I can finish my stories for twilight. Why you maybe asking? Well because I've gotten off the twilight kick and I think that's mainly because there are no stories anymore that I've found interesting.

So if you guys really want me to finish my stories either review this author note or PM. If you guys don't or if I don't get enough review or PM's then I'm going to put my stories up for adoption, SO I'm really sorry to all of you for wasting you time but I wanted to make sure you knew about what may happen. So get your sorry butts in gear and start reviewing or PMing me.

For the people that have reviewed so far for my stories I'm glad you like my stories but, I'm starting to lose all interest in writing these stories if anyone, would like to adopt one of my stories PM me and write me another chap. For the story you want to adopt that's all.

The one story I'm not giving up on is First and Last love because I have it all planned out so any of my other's review or PM

~Peace, styfle


End file.
